Bokuto-san
by Imorz
Summary: Akaashi mengenang. Tanpa sadar hujan telah mengering. [ #flashficfest ].


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah maha karya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Bokuto-san (c) Imorz

Akaashi mengenang. Tanpa sadar hujan telah mengering.

[ #FlashFicFest ]

* * *

Akaashi Keiji hampir tidak pernah lagi berteriak atau berpusing kepala. Ini mungkin hal yang dulu ia idamkan selama menjalani klub voli di sekolahnya. Tenang dan berfokus pada latihan, sebagaimana sekolah andalan dari Tokyo.

Ya, beberapa bulan belakangan, Akaashi seperti menghampa. Fukurodani tetap berjaya seperti biasanya, tapi ia sendiri yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak banyak orang yang sadar, hanya sebagian kecil, namun Akaashi yang paling mengerti perubahan itu.

Mana pula orang yang membuatnya stres setiap kali pertandingan menjelang, yang mengharuskannya menghapal setiap kebiasaan konyol dan tidak waras. Ia sudah tidak ada, tidak pernah lagi terlihat di depan mata.

Akaashi sadar hal ini sejak hawa akhir semester mulai menyapa. Ia dan Bokuto Koutarou akan berpisah. Kapten yang ia banggakan, meski cukup menyebalkan karena bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Anggota kelas tiga yang lain juga akan ia rindukan, tapi perasaannya berbeda kepada orang ini. Perasaannya lebih kuat.

Semenjak ia pergi, Akaashi merindu seperti orang gila.

Samar-samar terdengar suara ceriwis para siswi di sampingnya. Yang berkerumun menunggu hujan reda di bawah tudung halte, sama seperti dirinya. Mereka masing-masing memegang ponsel, mengomentari artis yang sedang naik daun. Akaashi sempat menoleh sebentar pada mereka, lalu kembali menatap aspal yang ditempa titik-titik hujan.

Mungkin, Akaashi memang cukup egois, dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ia kembali teringat ketika ada seseorang yang sama cerewetnya seperti kerumunan gadis tadi, bedanya ia membicarakan bola voli, voli, dan boli voli. Mereka berdiri berjejer menunggu hujan karena terlalu bodoh untuk melupakan siaran ramalan cuaca di pagi hari.

Kini, Akaashi teguh berdiri sendiri. Melepas kebiasaan. Menutup rapat bibir, dengan hati berharap besar Bokuto akan tiba-tiba hadir menyerahkan payung. Imajinasinya berlalu-lalang secara dramatis.

Kalimat yang lelaki itu sampaikan ketika latihan terakhir begitu singkat.

 _Sampai jumpa lagi._

Akaashi tidak puas hanya dengan sebilah kalimat kurus begitu. Rasa hausnya tidak mereda. Ia tahu Bokuto juga bersedih, tapi lelaki itu begitu kuat menahan air mata, mengapa? Lantas mengapa hanya menyisakan kalimat pendek jika tahu perpisahan amat pedih.

Padahal, di pertandingan pertama tanpa Bokuto, Akaashi berharap Bokuto akan datang membawa keributan. Bersama dengan alumni yang lain, mereka akan berteriak menyemangati. Tapi, nihil.

Bokuto tidak pernah datang. Tidak pernah bisa.

Suatu waktu, Akaashi pernah merelakan jam belajarnya untuk pergi ke perguruan tinggi yang Bokuto pilih. Alih-alih menyapa, Akaashi memilih bersembunyi di balik dinding. Menatap Bokuto yang tertawa dengan teman-teman barunya dari jauh. Lelaki itu bahagia, sepertinya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang nelangsa.

Ia pulang dengan tangan kosong. Tanpa memperoleh apa-apa.

Seandainya saja waktu itu ia punya keberanian yang lebih, ia ingin berteriak dan membuat Bokuto menghampirinya. Kemudian mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali.

"Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san."

Titik-titik hujan sudah tidak terlihat. Akaashi melihat sekeliling, hanya ia sendirian berdiri di bawah atap halte. Kerumunan gadis sudah hilang, entah ke mana.

"Bokuto-san." Ia memanggil lagi.

Tidak ada yang datang.

Akaashi melangkah pulang. Membawa berat di hati.

"Bokuto-san."

Perasaannya bahkan masih belum saja pudar meski sudah ditinggalkan. Masih sekokoh tabir tinggi. Yang setiap hari menagih kata _'lagi'_ yang Bokuto janjikan terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: sesungguhnya saya menulis ini karena kemarin direcoki sama bokuaka angst melulu. hati saya kan rapuh, hiks. panjang cerita hanya 487 kata. terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
